Probably a Glitch
I recently bought an old videogame, it doesn't matter its title and it doesn't matter for which console. I started to play and everything was as usual, but then the eyes of my character became red. I tought it was probably a glitch and I kept on playing. My character started to gruesomely kill the enemies with a machinegun, instead of defeating them in a PG manner. But I just thought it was probably a glitch and kept on playing. At the end of the first level, the first boss got on his knees and prayed my carachter to spare him, but he took out a rocket launcher and blew him off, but I just thought it was probably a glitch and kept on playing. In the second level, all the enemies were running around randomly with a terrified expression on their faces and my carachter was chasing after them like a madman, with a butcher knife in his hand, but I just thought it was probably a glitch and kept on playing. At the end of the second level, there was the second boss who was backing away in fear from my carachter, who then threw the knife at him killing him istantly. Obviously another glitch. In the third level, there were the enemies tied up, laying in a row on the ground and my carachter was about to run them over with a lawn mower. At that point, I was bored of all those glitches and thus I pressed the button to eject the videogame, but it didn't work. My carachter looked at me from the screen with a maleficent grin, like he wanted to make me understand that it was he who didn't allow the videogame to be ejected. What an extraordinary glitch. I turned off the console leaving the videogame inside and I turned off the TV, when I did this, I heard a scream of rage. When glitches persist even after the console has been turned off, you know that the videogame wasn't well made at all. That evening I watched a film, but I was disturbed all time long by the image of my character with the red eyes and the maleficent grin, watching me from the TV screen. The videogame really had issues, I never saw a glitch going from a videogame to a television. I turned off the TV and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep because a loud noise of a motor and creepy screams coming from the console kept me awake. What an annoying glitch. The morning after I got up and plugged the console to the wall socket, but when I opened the disc tray, I saw it wasn't there anymore. Suddenly I heard screamings from the streets, I looked out of my window and saw the main character of the game was in the street and was killing bystanders with the machine gun he used in the game. I never saw a glitch going from a game to the television and then to the real world. I went to the kitchen to have breakfast, but as I opened the cupboard to take a cup, I saw that inside was the glitched main character of the game with red eyes, the evil smile and the butcher knife in his hand. A glitch in my cupboard. Crazy. Now I am six feet down under the ground, but I am still convinced that all of this was none other than a glitch. ---- A disasterpiece made by Grand Albert Content is avaible under CC BY-NC-ND Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Troll pasta